


Alone

by MiidiocreShards



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiidiocreShards/pseuds/MiidiocreShards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble I did for an RP prompt, where Jack reacts to Elsa's death. Can be read as platonic or romantic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowquecn.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=snowquecn.tumblr.com).



Jack almost told the wind to pipe down; its shrieks seemed inappropriate when the palace was so quiet. 

He peered at the windows, straining to find a figure, a shadow, but there were none. There was no chatter, no footsteps, nothing. 

“So they all went, huh?” Jack said to himself. Of course they would. How could any of them miss the funeral of their beloved ruler?

With a whistle to the wind, Jack made his way through the turrets and towers until he landed on the balcony railing outside the queen’s chamber.

What would they do with it now? Maybe they’d give it to someone else. Maybe Anna or her children would move in. 

Deep down, Jack hoped they would close the rooms and never let another soul stay here again. He didn’t think he could handle seeing someone else here, taking this place and making it theirs, erasing the traces of Elsa that clung to this place.

He hopped down and strode towards the doors. Slowly, he pushed them open, letting himself in. How many times had he wanted to do this, to come in and try to talk to her?

He had first heard of her thanks to an offhand comment from North: a princess touched by ice and snow, just like Jack. He’d rushed over without a second thought.

He had been there when she practiced her ice-skating over and over, regardless of the bumps and bruises and her parents’ reprimands. He had been there when she curled up by the door, her body shaking with silent sobs. He had been there when she gazed at the outside world, her face full of painful longing. He had been there on the day of her parents’ funeral, when she was too devastated to rein in her magic and had frozen the entire chamber.

He settled against the door, the same place she used to sit. If only he hadn’t been so afraid, but nothing scared him more than having her pass through him. As long as he didn’t try, he could always pretend that some day Elsa would see him. Some day, they could be friends.

“You weren’t alone, you know,” he told the empty rooms. “You never were.”

But it was too late to be saying that kind of thing now. Jack took a ragged breath and buried his face in his hands, letting the tears trickle down his face at last.


End file.
